Love Conquers All
by Angel of Light a.k.a. Pam
Summary: I decided to re-upload this story in the chaptering ways. But its still the same so feel free to re-enter or enter a review, please! As b4 I won't say how the coupeling will end up for those who haven't read yet. But just to say, here's how it goes: Matt/
1. "I'm Sorry Tai"

*Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, or their characters. And the little song I've added is by Evan and Jaron called 'Crazy for this Girl'.

*A/N: Okay, thanx to all of your supportive reviews to continue with the hobby, I give you the story I've been working so long and hard one. I think my muse would be very proud. BTW I don't want to spoil the ending of who falls in love with who, but I'll give the hint of Matt-Sora-Tai-Mimi. I know I stayed out of my favorite coupling for this story, so I'm sorry to those Takari fans. But I will have one out for you guyz and galz soon!

******************************************************

Love Conquers All~ by Angel of Light; a.k.a. Pam

Chapter 1: 'I'm Sorry Tai'

"Make a wish Sora!" yelled everyone enthusiastically, "Happy 21st Birthday!" everyone cried.  
Sora closed her eyes........ _For this birthday, I wish to finally be able to tell 'him' the truth.........._

After the party, everyone left except Tai who stayed behind to help Sora with the clean up. He placed his hand in his pocket to make sure his gift was still there as he slowly approached the unsuspecting brunette who was picking up a tray of cookies.

"Sora.... I have something to ask you." Tai said hesitantly as he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh...I have something to tell you too Taichi..... but you can go first." Sora prolonged her talk as she placed the cookies down on the table.

Suddenly, Tai did something Sora that caught her off guard. Her info that she was going to tell him turned a complete 180* as she saw Tai get down on one knee and pulled out a little black velvet box from his pocket. He then opened up the box to unveil the magnificent ring that shone from within.

"Sora..... will you marry me?" Tai humbly asked with his hopeful brown eyes reflecting a lovely answer.

Sora just stood there, unable to think or thinking too fast she couldn't reflect on them. She didn't know what to say; she looked from the ring, then to Tai, the now fully grown man that she has known since he was a child. 

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence she gathered some words that she nervously put to her lips,  
"T..Tai..chi, I...I...."

"Its okay Sora. I'll give you all the time you need to think about it." Tai broke in noticing her discomfort. 

He then got off from his knee and placed the little black velvet box in her hands. With a loving kiss to her cheek, he whispered in her ear, "Happy Birthday Sora." And he walked out her front door, leaving Sora there, still stunned from the proposal she didn't know the answer to......_Oh no, what should I do?......._

~*~*~*~

*Knock*, *Knock*, *Knock*.

"Hey Sora." greeted a maturing young brunette at the door.

"Oh, hi Kari. I was wondering if your brother is home?" 

Kari shook her head, "Sorry Sora. You just missed him.... I think he went to soccer practice."

"Oh....Well, Kari? Can I speak to you about.... something?" Sora asked.

"Sure. Come on in."......

"He proposed!" exclaimed the shocked younger lady.

Sora nodded her head yes.

"Wow, I can't believe this! That means we'll be sisters! Tai really loves you......" Kari paused as she saw the look of concern on Sora's face,"...but, do _you_ love _him_?"

"I..I'm not sure..... maybe I do..?.." she questioned herself.

"_Maybe? _... Sora, marriage can't settle on a maybe. Its not honest to yourself, and its not fair to Tai."

Sora was not surprise at the younger girl's sensible-beyond-her-years answer. She just thought of why she can't answer herself......_ I know she's right... but is it right to just turn down the guy I've known for almost my entire life?... I can't believe I can't tell if I love someone or not! me! the bearer of the crest of LOVE! ..... Well we've been through a lot together.... and we both like a lot of the same things....but is it love?....its a deep caring feeling, yes!...but love?....*sigh*.... I know what I'll have to do......_

~*~*~*~

Tai was practicing passes on the soccer field when he saw Sora enter the park and sit on the bench near the goal. He immediately ran off to meet her.

"Hey Sora!" Tai excitedly greeted her with a welcoming kiss. But Sora wasn't quite as eager to see him. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"I...I needed to talk to you." she answered.

"Okay....go ahead" Tai said, taking a seat next to her.

"I..I'm sorry Taichi. I...I can't marry you..."

"...But Sora! I LOVE You!"

"I'm sorry, I just can't say it back.... I wanted to tell you sooner... and I was going to the other night...but then, you proposed .... and I wasn't sure what to do..."

"Then why did you go on 'pretending' to care for me!" Tai jumped up yelling.

"I DO care for you Taichi.... just not in the same way that you do for me.....I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well great job!" he said sarcastically with the hurt voice he was feeling inside.

"Don't be angry.... You'll get over me one day, and I know its hurting you right now....but I just can't love you the way you deserve to be loved....... but you will find someone.... and you will love her just as much as she'll love you.... but it just can't be me....."

"No! You don't know how its hurting! And I'll never get over you! or fall in love with anyone else!....... One day... you'll find someone, and you will fall madly in love with him.... and you would give your life for him..." it was hard for Tai to continue while he sobbed, but he couldn't let it be unsaid, "....you...you will find that love, and he'll love you back..... then you two will live a wonderful and happy life together..........But don't, expect _me_ to stay around and watch as it does!"

With that, Tai ran off the soccer field tearfully... He ran away from his pain; he ran away from Soar......


	2. Letting Go

Chapter 2: Letting Go

Its been a week now since Tai hasn't spoken to anyone, not even his own sister.

"I...I shouldn't have told him..." Sora regretted.

"No. You only told him the truth... The truth can hurt, but living a lie is worse." young Cody reassured her.

~*~*~*~

Tai had a wonderful future planned. He was going to be somebody that would make 'her' proud of him. But now he didn't care. He felt like he wanted to disappear.... to be a nobody. He wanted to get as far away as possible, to where the pain couldn't reach him. But he knew he couldn't escape it, it would follow him no matter where he ran. Though, he could run away from the one who inflicted him with this bewildering pain. Maybe if he got away from 'her' then it'd hurt a little less. Tai then remembered something. He started going through his drawer and the mess of papers on his desk. Then he found it. A letter inviting him to join a soccer team in the U.S. He didn't give it much thought when he first received it, though he didn't feel like running away from Odaiba then. Now he desired to leave. To get away....

~*~*~*~

But no one else wanted Tai to go. Everyone tried their best to convince him to stay, everyone that is except the one who could have persuaded him around. 

Kari, Sora, Izzy, Cody, T.K., Joe, and Davis were all there to see him off at the airport. Tai then made his rounds to say his good byes to each of them. His final farewell was to Sora.

"Goodbye Taichi." she said sobbingly while trying not to get choked up in her emotions. "I....I don't want you to go..." 

Tai then embraced her in a devoted hug, "Then give me a reason to stay....." he tenderly whispered in her ear.

Sora drew his head back to get a look into his gentle eyes. She thought of a lot of reasons in her mind. But she knew none were the answer Tai would have stayed for. Then she reluctantly shook her head slowly and answered, "I'm sorry Taichi........I..I can't"

Then he withdrew from the hold to her body.... He let it go....He let her go... 

He still felt the misery as he walked through the terminal, taking one last glimpse at 'her', the one who could have prevented this.....

"You all still think I made the right choice?" Sora questioned her friends still standing there with her at the airport's entrance. 

"Tai's a strong guy." T.K. spoke up, "He'll be fine..."


	3. New Impressions

Chapter 3: New Impressions

"Sora, please, you have to let go. You haven't been out in two weeks......." worried her mother standing at the door ways staring at her cheerless daughter.

".... I know mama." replied the faint voice of Sora.

Sora finally got out of bed through some convincing from her mother. She decided to take a little walk to no where in particular. She still questioned herself on her decision and trying to hide from it....._ is being isolated from the world that bad? I mean, there'd be no more worries, no more regrets,....no more pain........ _

She was in a trance of her thoughts that she didn't even notice, or cared, when she bumped into someone on the side walk. But she was able to hear when the other guy said, "Hey-.....Sora?!" This guy that she didn't bother to apologize to, tapped her on the shoulder.

"Huh?!" Sora was startled to wake from the daze she was in as she turned around to meet the familiar azure blue eyes of an old friend, "I'm-...........Matt?!"

"No......I'm Matt. You're S-o-r-a." he lightheartedly said with a playful smile on his face, which was rare for Matt.".......Nice to see you again."

Sora didn't, or wasn't able to, give a response or any indication that she even heard what he said. She just continued to stare at him like he was a ghost. It was probably because she hasn't seen him in over two years since he left Odaiba to become the famous rock star that he is now.

"Hey?! Earth to Sora? Is anybody there?" he stared at her in uncertainty. 

"uh....Huh?.....oh sorry Matt......it's just so great to see you again. I guess I was a little overwhelmed." She finally answered.

They continued walking together, thought they really had no destination. Matt told his tale of going on a break from his tour to relax a little and catch up with his home town. Sora then filled him in on what's been going on, and telling him how everyone was- T.K., Kari, Joe, Izzy, Davis, Cody, Yolie, Ken- then she paused as he brought up Tai. 

She hesitated a while, but let it out, "I turned down Tai's marriage proposal..... H..He left to New York....." she turned her head so that he couldn't look at her sobbing eyes.

"Oh.......ummm.......I'm sorry...." Matt apologetically said.

Matt has known Sora for a long time now, just not as long as Tai has known her. But they were still just as close as friends could be. Though Matt, sometimes wished they were more. He never asked her out or even gave the slightest hint he liked her. It was because he knew of the feelings Tai had for her. So he continued denying to himself of these unspeakable feelings. But he couldn't hide it very long. He couldn't stand that Tai had the one thing he thought he didn't have a chance with. So he left Odaiba to keep it from being found out; he gave them all the excuse that he was going to further his music career. 

Sora was never quite sure of how she felt towards Matt, Tai, or anyone else. Although the crest of love was destined for her she never fully understood to why. So how was she to know her own feelings?........_Gee, Matt's still as cute as ever! I bet he's got masses of girls who would kill to be standing next to him right now. Ha!...... hrmmm......I wonder where we're heading?................_

They continued to walk blindly no where as Sora gave Matt the 411 on why she couldn't marry Tai.

"Well Sora, I think you made the right choice. You really shouldn't beat yourself up over this. You had all the right reasons. Marrying for love is important for both partners. If you didn't feel the same way towards him then it wasn't right. You never should have to 'settle' in love and if Tai had enough sense he would have understood too." Matt repeated what everyone else has already said to try to reassure her.

"Thanks Matt." Sora smiled slightly. She actually felt a little better hearing it come from Yamato.

~*~*~*~

Tai was still grieving over his loss as he was resting from the just concluded soccer practice. He once over heard his mom and Kari's conversation as he was moping in Odaiba, he caught glimpses of their conversation about his hurt, here and there, "....maybe he's just in love with the idea of being in love..... its not unheard of....poor Tai...". He recalled these words as he just seemed lost in his thoughts. If he didn't just loose the 'love of his life', then losing the idea of being in love was more painful than anyone realized. It injured him so much Tai wasn't sure if he wanted to feel it again........_ I always heard love hurts... now I have first hand experience. If I knew how truly painful it was though, or that that pain would come to me....I-....I never would have said those three little words. Especially to the girl who couldn't say it back.... Still, some say, 'it is better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all'... boy are they idiots!_

There was a modeling shoot going near by but Tai didn't really care to notice or he would have seen a recognizable face from that crowd if he did. But one of those young ladies did notice the upset young gentleman who was sitting on the bench near them as she was picking up her things.

The model, just a year younger with pink-dyed hair and deep hazel colored eyes, approached him as if she somehow knew who he was. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder; though it was a soft touch, he jumped up startled to wake from his depressing thoughts. And sure enough, as he turned his face to check for his attacker, he was greeted with the, also startled, familiar brown eyes of his old friend.

"Huh?!......M..Mimi?!" he still shockingly said.

The girl nodded happily. "Its great to see you too!.... Its been a long time Tai."

They walked their way towards the lake in their conversation to catch up with each other. Since Mimi was all the way in the U.S. not much has been told to her from the others. That's why Mimi unintentionally brought up a painful topic for Tai, "So...... how are you and Sora doing?"

Tai was at first reluctant to answer, but decided that it was best to give her the reason for why she found him so depressed and in New York non the less.

They were walking to Mimi's apartment while Tai gave her the disheartening story.

"Oh... I'm so sorry Tai." she tried her best to comfort him, " I'm sure Sora was just too shocked and scared when you asked... If she thought it out longer she probably would have changed her decision."

Tai sighed and reluctantly shook his head, "No, She wouldn't... She has made her choice. Too bad it was the one that would hurt the most."


	4. Questioning Hearts

Chapter 4: Questioning Hearts

The time Matt and Sora were spending together was good fun. Matt had taken her to the theaters, concerts, diners, and dance clubs, but they never once called it a 'date'. They were just two good friends goin' out to have some amusement. Sora was having such a good time, she nearly, but not quite, forgot about her pain. She held back her feelings that she and the blond boy, who was trying to amuse her, might have something more than friendship. She didn't want to hurt anyone again, especially not herself. Matt, himself, did not want to admit his feelings still. He was afraid that Sora might repeat the reactions of when Tai admitted his feelings to her. But he also had other reasons. Of all the Digidestined, Matt was always the one who would keep to himself and not let any indications of his emotion out, as he thought as a sign of his own weakness. But now, suddenly when he's around 'her' again, all these unpredicted thoughts and sentiments came flooding into his world. But he still didn't want to show it. If Sora did turn him down- well he just wasn't prepared to deal with any of the consequential feelings yet. In his mind, it was best to keep what they have now than throw it all away because of a 'feeling'.

Matt was giving a small private concert at the Odaiba Stadium and had invited Sora to come. She, without hesitation, agreed to come.

She was picked up that night in a fairly large limo that was arranged to take her to the stadium with Matt and the rest of his band.

Before the concert started, everyone was backstage rehearsing, talking with big time producers, or just simply kickin' back and relaxing. Sora went over to get some punch at the table across the room, when Matt noticed her heading there. He immediately broke off of his conversation with his publicist and walked towards her.

......_God she's beautiful!...what am I sayin'? stop it Matt... no you have to let it out!.... when will you be able to finally show some affection to another human being? .... you know you can never hide from this. No matter how hard you try, it'll always follow you even in your death... you can run,... but you can never hide.... I'll have to tell her!..... she's the most wonderful- most beautiful- most perfect-_

He came up to the punch bowl just as Sora was reaching for a cup. Instead, her hand fell onto his and she gave a slight blush. But she was even more bashful when Matt took her other hand and looked deep into her chestnut color eyes. It seemed that his eyes were so deep and cerulean as the ocean that she could stare into them for ages and be lost in them. There was a blissful tingling as his voice spoke her name that the sensation ran through her entire body.

"Sora, I have been wanting to tell you something......." he paused to clear his mind and make sure he got the words out right, "Sora I-"

He was immediately cut off by the announcement by the stage manager, "You guys are on in five!"

"-I hope you enjoy the show." he said instead, finding his sensation once again replaced with troubled thoughts to cover up his true feelings. The expression on Sora's face was of disappointment as Yamato left through the stage entrance.

....._ Matt... He's just a friend. Remember that Sora. He's just a friend.... But I can't help but feel upset that Matt hadn't-....hadn't what?... no. He's just a friend.... a wonderful 'friend'....... _

_~*~*~*~_

Tai and Mimi's days together were also spent on catching up and getting closer. But Tai was still angry, still heartbroken, still hurt. But now he also felt confused because all of those feelings were declining as others started growing in it's place. They were for the attractive, fun loving, other young woman in his life. She had some how got him to trail off from his self pity at certain times. And he started feeling more and more complete as their time was spent together hours after hours. When he realized this, he felt more angry at himself. He was angry at his heart being so disloyal. How could he forget his love for Sora so soon?! No, he wouldn't forget, he didn't want to let himself to let go.

....._NO!... I still love 'her'. but how could my heart betray me like this?.. so soon?.. too soon?... its not right! its not fair!....I'll never stop loving 'her'....isn't that what I told 'her'? ... that I'd never feel the same way towards another?!.... Now I'm going against my own promises?!........WHY?!......_

Tai kept trying to fight off the feelings that were continuing to grow inside of him. The more he tried to deny it the more it pushed. But he couldn't let this stop him from breaking another promise, that he'd take Mimi to carnival today.

Mimi loved having Tai around. It made her feel safe and protected, the way she use to feel when Tai was their leader in the digital world. Back then she use to seem as an annoyance to him, but now, with her grown beauty and matured behavior, no one would hesitate on her accountability for the crest of sincerity. 

Something was different though. She use to admire Tai with his courage and leader-like conduct, but now she felt something new towards the spiky haired young man. Mimi didn't try to deny these feelings though, like the others. She openly embraced this wonderful ambiance by spending her time with Tai as much as she could.

The two had just gotten off of their last ride, the Ferris wheel. This altered Tai's mood as it was a reminder of 'her', it being her favorite ride. He involuntarily wandered off from Mimi to sit down on the far bench overlooking the city. Mimi worriedly followed the dismayed boy and sat next to him.

"What's wrong Taichi?" she innocently asked.

He didn't answer, but seemed more upset after Mimi asked. 

"Com'on... You know you can tell me anything... What's wrong?" she persistently asked.

"Don't call me that..." Tai answered in a low whisper.

"Huh? Call you what?" Mimi was confused as to what Tai meant.

"Don't call me TAICHI!... That was 'her' name for me!.... and you have no right!" Tai angrily yelled at his harmless friend.

"No right? No right to what?! To care?!" Mimi yelled right back. She was angry, but also hurting. She turned away so that Tai couldn't see the tears fill her eyes.

"Mimi.....I...I'm-" Tai tried to apologize, but Mimi already got up and ran away from him. He never meant to hurt her. She was the last person who he'd want to cause the pain that he was feeling. All Mimi tried to do was be a good friend, or more. Now because of his arrogance she ran off.


	5. Painful Truths

Chapter 5: Painful Truths

Tai was in deep thought as he laid on his bed. Could what his sister say be true? That he never really loved Sora? No! He was sure of one thing, and it was that he did love her! But did, not does. His deep rooted love for his long time best friend has matured over time into the deep caring feeling that she had always felt for him. So Sora was right, Tai did get over her, through time. But his depressed sorrow feelings, first caused by the girl an ocean away, is now coming from the girl in the same city. It wasn't her fault though, it was his. He was upset that he caused her pain. Their relationship has also matured. Tai felt so sure of what he was about to do next was the right thing that he couldn't wait, and got up to accomplish it right away.

"Mimi!!!.....Mimi!!!" Tai yelled while knocking insanely on the girl's apartment door. "Mimi!!!....Mi-"

"What?!" the drowsy girl in her pink pajamas still dazed from being awakened so early answered the door. "Tai! Its 4 in the morning!.... You'll wake my neighbors."

"I'm sorry Mimi. But this couldn't wait!" he persisted excitedly.

"What is it-" Mimi was cut off by the soft touch of Tai's lips in hers.

"I love you...." he finally announced to her after he backed away their passionate kiss in the hall way.

"Woooo! You go girl!" yelled one of the neighboring onlookers. 

"Umm... Thanks Mrs. Parker!" Mimi yelled right back with a big smile across her face. "Hrmm.... Tai, you'd better come in or they'll all keep peeking into the hall."

~*~*~*~

Matt pulled up his car to Sora's apartment building as he finished skimming through the pages of a book, 'Soccer for Dummies'. 

The golden boy then lightly tapped the front door as the sweet voice came to answer it.

"Coming Matt!" Sora opened the door to her expected guest.

"Ready?" her escort asked.

"Yup. Let me just get my coat." she said as she headed for the living room where her mother was sitting down for tea.

"Honey, are you sure you should be going out?.... I mean, with those abnormal pains you get. I don't think you should be going out just to see a soccer game." Mrs. Takenouchi worried for her daughter.

"Don't worry about that mama.... They're probably nothing anyway. Okay?... Bye." Sora headed out the door while her mother continued to sip her tea in concern of 'nothing'.

"Great game huh?" Sora asked her friend next to her as they watched a soccer game from the stands.

"Um. Yeah, Great game!" Matt tried to sound enthusiastic, but truth was he could barely pay attention to it for more than one minute finding his shoes more interesting......_Sigh, I just don't get this sport.. boring... Well at least she's enjoying it, that's all that matters........._

The game ended with the visitors winning 2-1. The unhappy crowd dispersed as Sora dragged Matt down to the field so that they could kick the ball around.

Sora gave a quiet giggle as she watched Matt unsuccessfully trying to kick the ball coordinately............_Well at least he's trying...Sigh poor Matt, I know he probably didn't have such a great time, but its really nice of him to put up with it for me.........._

"Umm.. hey Sora?.. Maybe you should...ah.... take the ball while I tie my shoes." Matt offered to keep himself from being embarrassed more by his 'skills'.

"But your shoes are already-.....ah, Never mind... Okay." Sora politely took the ball while the thin musician boy 'tied his shoes'.

Matt just got to his knees and held on to his laces as he watched the breathtaking girl show off her skills. He was in deep thought as he listened to a song from some other group near by with their radio. He had to leave in a few days with his band, they were going back on tour. Matt was really committed to his career and would usually let nothing hold him back, but he started hearing a little voice inside of him saying he should stay. But he couldn't turn his back on the fame and fortune that he had been striving all his life to achieve. But could he turn his back on the once-in-a-lifetime thing that was here for him in Odaiba?.....

Sora glanced a few times to check on Matt as she also listened to the nearby radio. Just as Matt finally got up, her abnormal pains started to hit her again. This time it was so powerful, it knocked her down to her knees. She could barely feel him as Matt picked her up in his arms in fright. But she couldn't even hear him screaming for help as the pain was blocking her senses. Her last sight was of Matt in panic with tears in his eyes as he continued to scream for 911, then everything just blacked out.


	6. Matt's Fault

Chapter 6: Matt's Fault 

Sora woke up to the sound of a heart monitor as she laid on her bed in Odaiba Hospital. As her eyes scanned the room she found Matt, fully awake, looking out the window.

"Ah. Sora! your finally awake!" greeted the concerned Matt as he turned around and found the brown eyes of Sora opened.

"Hey Matt..... What happened?" Sora asked weakly.

"......You.... You've been out the past couple of days." he paused as he approached her bed side trying to hide the fear and pain he's had during those days. "..... you... the doctors have found.... they've discovered.. a.. tumor...... its... its pretty large...... they don't.... they aren't sure if... if you'd....."

He broke off, he couldn't continue giving the news that was a burden to him as well. He held back his tears, not to let Sora see his anguish.

Sora kept silent for a while. This was an extreme shock to take in.

"Ummm...... Your family, they're in the waiting room. We've all been here since it happened." Matt said to brake the painful silence.

"Matt...... If.. if I don't..... I mean" Sora paused to get the words right in her head first as she sighed to continue, "Matt, I want to tell you something, because I don't think I'll have another chance-"

"Don't say that Sora.... Please, always hope for the best." Matt broke in.

"No Matt. I wanted you to know this before its too late to tell you." she confronted him, " Matt, I love-"

They were once again interrupted as the door opened and Tai with Mimi walked in.

"Sora! We are so glad to see you alright." Tai greeted her, "We took the first plane back to Odaiba when we heard the news."

Tai ranted on, but Sora couldn't listen as she watched Matt. He backed off from her side when Tai entered and the look in his eyes, of sorrow, iced down her spine as he watched 'her ex' return to restore the pieces. Then he left.

"Sora?" came the petite voice of her pink loving friend, " Tai and I..... we... wanted you to be the first to know..... that, we're in love."

This came as another shock to Sora, and once again fell silent.

"Sora... I wanted to know..." Mimi continued, "if you were okay with this?..... you and Tai have been through a lot together, and well I wanted to be sure there would be no regrets or resentment..... You know you're my best friend. And no matter what, you always will be...."

"Of course Mimi. I'm just too happy for you to talk!..." Sora reassured her best friend. "I'm really happy for you and Taichi." 

~*~*~*~

Matt came back later that night to the hospital, for his good bye. It was around midnight, so he found Sora already asleep and mostly everyone gone. He didn't want to disturb her, so he was very quiet as he sat in the chair next to her and just watch her breathing in and out.

"Sora?" he finally spoke, but in the low voice so she wouldn't wake, "Sora, I just came by to say good-bye... We both knew that I had to leave soon. And.. well the plane leaves early tomorrow morning. I just.... I mean, I wish I could stay here for you... But Tai's here for you now... and, well, I know he'll take good care of you for me.... I'm sorry" and he gave her a kiss on her forehead as he got up.

He was almost out the hospital when Tai approached him from behind.

"Hey Matt. You can't leave man."

"Since when are you giving me orders again, Kamiya?"

"Look dude, I heard what you said to Sora-"

"Its none of your business man."

"It becomes my business when you are about to hurt someone I care a lot about."

"I don't want to hurt her, can't you see that?"

"No. I just see that you don't want to get hurt yourself."

"Look man, I don't need a lecture from you."

"Then don't do this."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand...."

"Don't tell me because you have an obligation to work...... Com'on man, your only obligation is right there, in that room. Now what's more important?"

"Don't make me choose, man...... you have no idea what I'm going through"

"Then let me..."

"You want the truth Tai?...... Truth is... I'm scared. Okay Tai? I'm scared." Matt then turned his back to Tai so that he wouldn't see the tears. "Listen, I'm not like you man.... I wasn't chosen to be the guardian of courage... I have fears, and this is one that I can't confront."

"You're right..... You're right Ishida.... You didn't deserve the crest of courage, and you want to know why?.... because you're a coward Matt..... even if you can't confront your fears, you could at least be here for her. Don't turn your back on her, she needs you right now man. But you're still blowing her off!..... And because of that, I don't think you deserve the crest of friendship either!"

"You're right Tai..." Matt sullenly said as he turned his head around so that Tai might see that it hurts him more on that comment, "You're right." then he started walking towards the exit again.

"You're making a mistake Ishida!" Tai yelled through the hall so that Matt might here him at the door, "You're making a mistake........"


	7. Here For You

Chapter 7: Here for You

It was 6 a.m. when Tai woke up to the roar of a convertible in front of the hospital. He walked over quietly to the window not to disturb the girl in the bed. It was the 'coward' he confronted last night, sitting in his car, waiting for the light to change. Tai was hoping Matt wouldn't drive off when it did.

From the car, Matt was still in turmoil. What Tai told him hours ago was impacting his senses to push the petal once he could. The radio he turned on to clear his mind was another push for him to turn around. Then, it started playing a song, one that he immediately recognized....

_'She was the window down,   
and she talks over the sound,   
of the cars that pass us by.   
And, I don't know why but she's changed my mind._

_Would you look at her, she looks at me,  
she's got me thinking about her constantly,  
but she don't know how I feel.  
But she carries on with out a doubt,  
I wonder if she's figured it out,  
I'm crazy for this girl.   
Yeah I'm crazy for this girl._

This song hit him, for some reason, it was very familiar.....

_She was the one to hold me,  
the night the sky fell down.  
And what was I thinking when,  
the world didn't end.  
Why didn't I know,   
oh I know, I know now._

_Would you look at her, she looks at me,  
she's got me thinking about her constantly,  
but she don't know how I feel.  
And then, she carries on without a doubt,  
I wonder if she'll figured it out,  
I'm crazy for this girl.   
Yeah I'm crazy for this girl._

Then he knew why it was so special. This was the song that was playing in the park, the one both he and Sora heard from a radio near by.

_Right now (right now),  
face to face (face to face),  
all my fears (all my fears),  
pushed aside.  
Right now (right now),   
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life (of my life)  
with you._

_Would you look at her, she looks at me,  
she's got me thinking about her constantly,  
but she don't know how I feel.  
And then, she carries on without a doubt,  
I wonder if she's figured it out,  
I'm crazy for this girl.  
Yeah I'm crazy for this girl._

The light turned green, but he didn't go. He continued to listen to the song that was so much in tune with his own feelings. It was when he heard this, did he remember what he was about to tell Sora before this happened.

_Would you look at her, she looks at me,  
she's got me thinking about her constantly,  
but she don't know how I feel.  
And then, she carries on without a doubt,  
I wonder if she's figured it out,  
I'm crazy for this girl.  
Yeah I'm crazy for this girl.'_

He was going to let her know, and he was going to invite her on tour with him. But then she ended up in the hospital, and he started feeling guilty. Now he knew, that no matter what, he couldn't get rid of these feelings...

As Tai watched the boy thinking in his car, he thought that Matt might actually stay and turn his car around. Then Matt drove off in the direction unwanted. The sound of his engine immediately woke the sleeping damsel. She had ridden in Matt's car so many times she knew the familiar roar by now. That's why the look of distress overcame her face as the hum disappear.

"He's gone........ isn't he." she asked even though she had her answer.

Tai nodded yes, but kept his eyes still searching out the window. Some minutes passed by without a sound as Sora kept her thoughts from disturbing his.

"Argh!" Tai surprisingly hit the wall with his fist in frustration. "H.. How could he do this to you?!..."

"Taichi......" Sora spoke with the utmost sensitivity, "He did what he had to......"

"He had to leave you like this?!" Tai was still angered. "....I don't see how your not getting furious yourself. How can you go on, and still not hate him for this?"

"Because I love him...... " she finally said it, but at the wrong guy. "I'm not mad, because I know that.... at least he gave me something... that is so priceless..... it cannot hold hate...... Don't you see Taichi?..... I've gotten something, that most people search their whole lives for and still don't have......  
I've loved him...... and I have no regrets."

"Neither do I." there came the voice of someone listening in from the door way, as Matt stepped in with a dozen roses and a box of chocolates. He approached her bedside as he continue to look into the eyes of the one he's waited for so long. "Sora.... I love you.... and I'm sorry I even thought about abandoning you."

"It's okay... I'd knew you wouldn't desert me. I've always known." Sora's eyes were filled with tears of joy as Matt surprised her. And his lips met hers, though she was weak, that kiss was intense because it came from their hearts, which is always capable under the right circumstances.

Three weeks later, the doctors found that Sora's rapidly growing tumor, had bafflingly disappeared! They had called it a miracle. But Matt and Sora knew that it was the miracle of their love that overcame the fatal disease.  
After all, 'Love Conquers All".................

**************************************************************

*A/N: Sooooo? Whatcha all think? I've worked really hard at rebuilding it and making it just right. So once again thanx for those helpful reviews and keep 'em coming!  
Also, sorry to those who weren't so pleased with how the coupling ended up, I'll make it up to you guys.


End file.
